Thinking of You
by Jessica Tomoda
Summary: Taichi is forced to perform certain acts, or else his best friend; and crush, will be murdered. How will his friends find out what is wrong with him, or will they even get the chance...
1. Default Chapter

Thinking Of You

Jessica Tomoda

~*~

Authors Note – This is NOT my first story, but is on this account. Other stories, most of which I am currently displeased with, as I have been unable to complete them, may be found here.

~*~

Dedications - K. H. T - Gwyn - Draco and Amethyst Sweetie - dancegoddess – Adrienne - Kiriska - babydragon – TR – Cairt - zara - Yama's mine - never*gonna*get*it - Baby-chan - Lokimon – mim - Firefly's Light – CSMars – Tiara – Kit – Dustin – Rachel - Crysie – Dee - blackmage718 - Blackjack Gabbiani – Brooke – sky - Athena Winner – Aiko – Amaranthe (Plus a million thank-you's. The error in Happy Birthday Yamato will be fixed when the story is continued before July 31st) – wulpix - A.B. - Kawaii – becky – Amber - Jack Ishima - hick with flying monkeys – DigiWitch - Light^-^ - gia-x - smartguy912 – Emma - Annabelle Contia - no-Name – Tamz - EllaJ.W – takeru - digimon_tamer6 - Debra – JammyB – Jennifer - Shinigami

~*~

Warnings – This story falls under the following categories

Non-Descript Sexual Relations – Possibly only mentions

Yaoi – For those of you who don't know what it means, Male X Male

Character Death – Possibly Two, and one may be descript near the end

Extreme Language – To me, extreme language is what I use everyday, the use of the 'F' word is excessive, and often unnecessary if everything comes out the way I have it planned.

~*~

Don't like it, then that is the purpose of this chapter. Don't go on. 

If you don't know why you got a dedication, it's because you've reviewed one of my stories on my older accounts.

Happy Birthday Yamato WILL be completed, and continued before July 31st 2003.

Parts of this story are based on my reality.

R.I.P. Preeman & Laurel

And yes. There was a reason for the discontinuation of stories occurring last year. That is why this story was written. 

I don't own digimon. End of Disclaimer, which applies to all chapters.


	2. Prologue Almost Immediate Aftermath

Thinking Of You

Jessica Tomoda

~*~

Prologue

~*~

            It had been years since the 'incidents' and it was still one of the main things the remaining digidestined thought about. Rarely ever would they speak what they thought, but they all asked the same question.

Why?

            Why did it have to happen to their leader? Why didn't he say anything? Why did he do it?

            And one digidestined knew the answers. He was the _only _one that knew the answers. He'd kept it a secret for all this time, and it was only he who knew that everything they had all been through, Digital World and Reality, was in vain.

~*~

            "Yamato-san?" Takeru asked, from his perch at the computer. 

            Yamato jumped, and for a fleeting moment saw the innocent eyes of a fifteen year old. Carefree after he'd saved the world a second time; yet not knowing what lay in store for his future.

            "Yeah Takeru? What is it?" Yamato regained his composure, sipping leisurely from a can of soda that had been sitting on the table from the previous night, fighting with himself to swallow it.

            "I was just wondering… About Taichi… Did… Did he _tell _you about _it?_" Takeru asked, turning around in the chair. Blonde locks hung limp all round his head, and his eyes were weak, he hadn't slept in days.

            "No, he never _said _a word." Yamato replied, looking away from his brother.

            "You say that as if he did let you know then."

            "I know more than I could ever let anybody else know. But you… I never thought it could be you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "For a long time now, a long time before anything ever changed, I had these dreams… I saw a blonde, that I thought was me, running through a hallway…"

~*~

            He darted through the hallways, racing up flights of stairs. He chased after the figure ahead of him, as though he'd always assumed cameras would during the intense chase scenes.

            His feet sank deep beneath him as he reached the topmost floor, a sinking feeling of dread sinking in. He wanted to turn back, but knew he couldn't. Somebody was beckoning him here. He couldn't abandon them; at least not before he knew who was there.

            He continued to follow the blonde, until the blonde had stopped in front of a door, fumbling at the handle. It must have been locked, because he began to force his shoulder into it, trying to break it down.

            It took over a dozen of these slams, each one becoming more laboured, but at the same time, quite a bit stronger, before the door broke down, allowing the blonde passage into the apartment. But he hesitated. 

            After a moment of silence, the blonde burst into the room, tears seemingly floating behind him as he cried out the name of the person he would find lying in a pool of blood just beyond the door.

            "TAICHI!"

~*~

            "You dreamt his death? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Takeru questioned. During the account of the dream, Takeru had moved next to his brother, in a move of comfort. As hard as it had been for Takeru to live it once, it was as though Yamato had lived it many times. He hadn't even been there until an hour later.

            "Because I didn't believe it would happen. I never thought we'd ever have to face one of our team dead… Not until we were much older. It's just…" Yamato stood, and moved over to the glass panel leading to the balcony pressing his forehead against it. Tears slid down his cheeks, landing on the oaken floor.

            "It's alright, Oniichan… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…This is hard for us all."

            "No, Takeru… You don't understand… I… I…"

            "Loved Taichi. I know… We all know. It's hard to face the fact that he's not here, but we have to learn to accept the fact that he's gone. They're trying to catch whoever did it, and justice will come in the end."

            "They never could catch who did it… They never will."

            "Of course they will Yama… They always do…"

            "But they can't this time… It's impossible…"

            "Why… Yamato… Do you know who killed Tai?"

            "Mh-hm…"

            "Who did it… _Matt_… Tell me who." Takeru asked, although to Yamato, it sounded like pleading. He was almost immediately at Yamato's side, an arm around his brother.

            "I… I found something the day he died… I never showed anybody else… I was going to destroy it, but I couldn't… Because _he _wrote it. He never was very good with words, but everything was clear when I read it. I understood him perfectly."

            "Who wrote it, Yama…? Who killed Tai?"

            "… I did."

~*~

There you go. There's the prologue. But I guess in a way, this could be the epilogue. But that'll be all sorted out in the first chapter; "When It All Began"


End file.
